HideandSeek Project
by Miru-Pu
Summary: Recueil de drabble Angst, tantôt vu sous l'angle de Near, tantôt sous celui de Mello.
1. Jeu empoisonné

**Titre :** Jeu Empoisonné**  
Auteur :** Miru-sama**  
Fandom :** DeathNote ; MN implicite**  
Bêta-Lecture :** Shirenai  
**Rating/Genre :** T, je me suis enfin remise à mes démons. Mon bon vieux angst adoré, ça faisait super longtemps que j'en avais pas écris ( la chose immonde ci dessus n'est pas du angst pour moi xD ). Ficlette xD  
**Disclaimer :** Oui j'aimerais toujours autant avoir Near et Mello pour moi toute seule, mais laissons-les aux mains de Obata et Ohba, ça vaut mieux pour leur santé morale…  
**Résumé :** Je ne suis pas sans émotion. Je ne suis pas sans peur. Je suis humain, moi aussi.  
**Note :** C'est à moitié OOC, inspiré de rien sauf mon esprit en manque d'ANGST et voilà…  
**Juke Box :** Protect me from what I want & Broken Promise by Placebo  
All Fall Down - OneRepublic

* * *

Je ne suis pas sans émotion. Je ne suis pas sans peur. Je ne suis pas sans amour. Je ne sais simplement pas les montrer. Je n'aime pas les montrer. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de ressentir ces choses. Je n'aime pas les ressentir. Tout serait plus simple si l'être humain était sans émotions. C'est peut-être pour cela que je ne montre jamais rien, pour me donner l'impression d'être vide. Pour me faire croire que je ne souffrirai pas. Mais je ne suis qu'humain. Je ne suis qu'un enfant. Un enfant lucide et surdoué. Un enfant qui ment au monde pour mieux se mentir à lui-même. Contenir son humanité est quelque chose de difficile. Surtout s'il est près de moi. Je contiens un tremblement. Je contiens un cri d'effroi, je contiens toutes les émotions qui me submergent lorsqu'il s'approche de moi pour me faire souffrir. Il revient toujours, peut importe le nombre de fois où je fais semblant de ne pas souffrir. Et je ne sais pas s'il arrêterait de me blesser, si je me montrais tel que je suis : mort de peur à l'idée d'avoir mal. Peut-être qu'au contraire cela serait pire… Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être… bien. Ce n'est pas le terme exact, et je ne connais pas assez les émotions humaines pour pouvoir trouver le bon mot. Je m'efforce de les contenir, à force j'ai fini par oublier les termes pouvant les qualifier. Peut-être que le mot simple est « vivant » ? Je ne sais pas. C'est un contraste étrange que je m'efforce d'enfouir mais qui ressurgit toujours. La peur, la peur horrible qui me serre les entrailles et ce sentiment d'être… vivant. C'est comme si tout ce qu'il me faisait, je ne pouvais m'en passer. Une sorte de jeu trop dangereux, un jeu stupide et idiot. Un jeu auquel j'adore jouer. Pourtant je n'aime pas souffrir, j'ai horreur de ça. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne pas sentir la douleur couler en moi sous ses coups bas et ses répliques tranchantes. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour supprimer cette peur qui me consume quand il s'approche. Mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que ce jeu cesse. Je n'aime pas me sentir ainsi. Je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de moi. C'est agaçant. J'aurais tout donné pour supprimer ces stupides émotions humaines.

Ce qui se passe en moi, c'est moi qui le maîtrise. Ce n'est pas logique que je ne comprenne pas des choses dont je suis censé être le maître. Mais encore une fois, je me voile la face. Je ne suis maître de rien, sauf des expressions traversant mon visage : inexistantes. Mais mon cerveau et mon cœur, eux, bouillonne de choses étranges et inconnues. Tait-toi cœur stupide, je ne veux pas ressentir cela. Je veux que tout cela cesse. Je veux arrêter de souffrir. Je veux cesser d'être humain… Il revient. Je ressens encore cette sensation. Cette crainte qui s'empare de moi. Il m'empoisonne… Il me fait souffrir et pourtant je ne bouge pas, je ne cherche pas à le fuir. Comme si j'attendais, le jour où il se lassera. Le jour sa haine sera à son paroxysme pour qu'il me tue enfin et que tout cela cesse. Mais je ne lui dirai pas… Il n'exaucera pas ma requête de toute manière. Je pense même qu'il continuera de me faire souffrir, dans un élan sadique. Alors je vais me taire, je vais faire taire ces émotions et attendre qu'il s'ennuie pour que tout s'arrête… Quand cesseras-tu de m'empoisonner, Mello ?


	2. Ce jour là

**Titre:** Ce jour-là  
**Auteur :** Miru-sama  
**Blah-blah :** Ecrit pour la communauté 6 variations, voici donc ce qui suit le projet Hide-and-seek. Le thème choisit est le numéro 17…  
**Résumé :** Ce jour-ci, il pleuvait. Un peu comme dans les vieux films américains. A croire que la pluie rend mélancolique ou que sais-je encore. Il n'empêche : je n'aime pas la pluie.  
**Personnage/Couple :** Near, du near partout, je vais saturer, tant pis. Sous entendu MelloNear, juste sous entendu  
**Rating/Genre :** K/OS/J'en sais fichtrement rien  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, l'univers, la Wammy's House appartiennent à Obha et Obata.

**_Ce jour-là..._**

Dehors, il pleut. Comment le sais-je, moi qui suis toujours enfermé dans ma tour sombre, avec pour seule compagnie les jouets en plastiques et les écrans ? Car je sais toujours quand il pleut. Et que Gevanni me l'a dit, passons. Je n'aime pas la pluie. Encore une raison pour rester enfermé. Il y fait chaud et je ne vois pas la pluie marteler l'immeuble. Pourtant, je suis curieux, je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas quand je sais que je vais dire quelque chose qui est inutile.

« Il pleut fort ? »

Je demande à Gevanni. Simple curiosité. C'est une question futile et sans sens. Inutile. Mais je la pose quand même, parce que je veux savoir si ce jour est semblable à celui au quel je pense. Il me répond par la négative, une petite bruine, un peu plus puissante peut-être. Je soupir et me lève. Je n'aime pas me lever, on est bien assis. Mais je le fais quand même, parce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Je me demande à partir de quand je suis devenu masochiste au point de faire moi-même des choses que je n'aime pas. C'est illogique. Comme _lui._ Mais si j'aimais bien ce trait qui le caractérisait, moi je ne l'aime pas pour moi. L'illogique ne me va pas, tout suit une trame bien définie, tout n'est que puzzle.

Je rejoins la porte et la passe, je n'ai pris qu'un jouet en plastique. Lidner et Gevanni ne disent rien, ils n'ont pas à me demander ce que je vais faire de toute manière. Je suis adulte – oui, adulte, quoi qu'on en pense – et je suis celui qui commande le SPK. Je n'ai pas besoin de leur autorisation pour bouger. Je vais dans une autre salle, qui contient des fenêtres et m'assoit devant. J'observe. Le ciel est gris, froid et fade. Je souris légèrement, amusé. Une certaine personne m'aurait probablement comparé à la voûte. La pluie tombe doucement, frappant le verre. Je colle mon doigt sur la vitre, j'ai enfoncé la figurine blonde dessus et je fixe le ciel, vide d'émotion. Comme d'habitude.

Je n'aime pas la pluie. C'est juste puéril comme comportement, la raison l'est encore plus. Pourquoi ne pas aimer la pluie alors que je ne sors pas ? Il pleut, comme dans ces vieux films où il pleut toujours pour accentuer un moment dramatique. Lorsque quelqu'un pleure ce n'est pas obligé qu'il y est de la bruine en fond. C'est inutile. _Et cliché._ C'est idiot de ne pas aimer la pluie, parce que moi aussi, elle me rend nostalgique. De ce jour-là, où tu as claqué la porte. En me laissant. Un jour où tu as fait preuve de lucidité et j'aurais préféré que non. En gamin idiot et possessif. J'aurais préféré que tu restes à la Wammy's House avec moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de partir. Alors tout ce que j'ai fait c'est te regarder partir, à l'abri, à l'intérieur. Je fixai ta silhouette au travers des fenêtres en croisées d'ogives. Ce jour-là, il pleuvait. Exactement comme maintenant, mais tu n'en avais cure j'imagine. Tu voulais juste partir, quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible. _Me_ quitter le plus rapidement possible.

Pourtant la dernière personne que tu vis avant de complètement disparaître, ce n'était pas Matt, c'était moi. Je sais que je n'avais pas aimé ce jour-là. Je l'avais détesté. Comme la pluie qui coulait doucement, trempant tes cheveux blonds et tes vêtements sombres. En y réfléchissant je n'aime pas la pluie depuis ce jour. J'aurais aimé avoir pu sortir et te retenir, peut-être. Mais non, je suis resté bien à l'abri. Comme maintenant. Je me doute que toi, qu'il pleuve ou non tu t'en fiches, tu sortirais quand même. Ce n'est pas ça qui t'a arrêté, _ce_ matin en tout cas. Et moi, aurais-je le courage de sortir affronter le monde ? Ou une fois de plus je resterai raisonnable, dans mon monde sombre avec mes jouets ? J'observe la figurine à ton effigie. Longuement. Comme si elle allait me donner une quelconque réponse. Je tourne la tête en signe de négation.

C'est stupide. Me croirai-je moi aussi dans les mauvais films ? Il est parti. Il est parti un jour de pluie comme celui-ci et ne reviendra pas. Il est parti en me faisant détester la pluie, qui me rappelle ce jour. Il est parti en me prouvant que je suis faible et lâche. Il faut que je cesse de le tutoyer, c'est inutile il ne me répondra pas. Depuis quand suis-je devenu si… imbécile ? Je soupire et glisse mes doigts sur le verre avant de retourner dans la salle 

aux écrans. Lidner et Gevanni n'ont pas bougé. Je me rassois et fixe la figurine de Mello. Dehors, il pleut et ça ne change rien. Rien ne changera jamais… Je n'aime pas la pluie.


End file.
